


那个女孩儿

by luoliliandhoney



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 记忆中的那个温柔的女孩儿。
Kudos: 2





	那个女孩儿

**Author's Note:**

> 不要被题目给蒙骗了，这就是写给ao3的。  
> 写到中途断了几个小时，再来写就不知道怎么接着往下写了……emm……  
> 写于2020年5月1日，从LOFTER搬运过来。

若真要算起来，我和她的相见还是因为一个意外。  
我并不记得那天是天晴还是下雨，也不记得那时的我是什么心情。  
我通过一位“朋友”的引荐，见到了她。  
初次见到时我是带有一定防备心的，我并不清楚她的具体来历，也不清楚她本身的“目的”是什么，但是我们相处的很愉快。  
各取所需，乐在其中，好像一些疑问就没有那么重要了。  
我曾一次次在事后想起，还没有问清她来自何处，过去又是怎样的？每当下一次见面时，又依然会把这些忘记。  
周而复始。  
我是一个“敏感”的人，但也是一个矛盾的人。  
每次都贪恋她带来的温暖，沉迷其中，无法自拔，却又每每在事后想起，疑心不断，苦思冥想。  
我还没有一个正式的身份与她相见，每次只是以一个“过路人”的名义，享受着她给予的一切——大概，这是我在与她交往的过程中留下的最大的防心。  
我想正式与她相识，曾在无数个夜晚，当我冲动时，各种情感涌上心头时，这样想。  
她是一个温暖的人。  
我想。  
那时的我还没有意识到她的温柔。  
在无数次矛盾的纠缠过后，我终于下定了决心，去见她，带着一封引荐信——就像我们第一次见面那样——不，也许比那更早，或许在那之前我们就已经见过，只是我没有记忆——但是那并不重要，不是吗？往后，我们还有很久很久。  
我不记得她那天的表情，但是记得她一如既往的温暖，从身体里自然散发的温暖。  
我想她是迷人的，她轻而易举的，就能包裹住我的期盼，也默默的包裹着我不可告人的欲望。  
当我正式与她相识时，我便发觉了。  
曾经的摇摆不定，都在我孤注一掷时，烟消云散。  
我沉迷于与她相处的时光，更加大胆。  
我会在每一个不确定的时候找到她，可能欢喜，可能忧愁，但当我见到她时，我是快乐的，至少在那个时候，我的任何悲伤的情绪都会离去。  
也许在我没有察觉的某个时候，她已经成为了我生活中的一部分。  
余下的时光还很长。  
我这样想，于是可以肆无忌惮的享受她的温柔，她带来的每一丝温度。  
但是，天下没有不散的宴席，我们还是会分离，只是我没有想到，分离来的那样突然。  
仅仅是一个午睡时刻，她便消失不见了。  
我去往曾经见到她的那个路口找寻她的足迹，可是一切的，她存在过的痕迹，都被抹散了。  
我问过路的人，是否知晓她，他们便用十分复杂的眼神望着我。  
我终是回到了家中。  
在书桌的抽屉里，一封一封的，是她曾予我写的信。  
我把它们一封一封的打开，从头读到尾。  
后知后觉，我应当，是早该发现的。  
她是一个这样温柔的人。  
温柔到，我不愿去想从前的猜疑，甚至那一切的怀疑与小心试探，让我想大笑——我曾经，错过了什么？  
如果没有一开始的小心翼翼，我是否，会更加了解她？  
我又错过了她的多少个岁月？  
当初的“朋友”已经离去，我们之间的感情，终究是在岁月的洗刷中消磨了干净。  
可是她——因为“朋友”，我才遇见的她——却是牢牢的留着了我心里。  
即使我们之间最初的纽带已经消失不见，但我依然想念她，就像她用她的温柔与我的思念，让我们，拥有了新的情感共鸣，这是坚不可摧的，没有任何掺杂的纽带。  
就像我在再次看到她的那一刻，即使只是一个影像，内心也会有莫大的震撼。  
我总说，期待我们再次相见，但是，我又何尝不明白，再见，遥遥无期。  
可是人就是这样，即使希望渺茫，也仍旧抱有期望。  
也许只是不可得的幻想，但当夜深时，我依然等待着那个温柔的姑娘。


End file.
